Pieces Of a Whole
by made.for.life
Summary: The Avengers team is in the battle but something is up. Steve is in trouble and when he receives a mysterious injection where in the world has he gone?
1. Chapter 1

Clint locked another arrow into place and fired it. As it made contact with its robotic mark, the archer pressed a trigger to ignite a hidden effect. Electricity leapt from bot to bot in thin, deadly white streams and they collapsed, hissing and spitting sparks and gifting the volts of death to the next bot.

The city of New York was flooded with these unknown terrors but Hawkeye's skills had cleared the surrounding area giving him a chance to listen for any remaining threat. Clint studied the sky for a moment then touched his comm.

"Hey is everyone still alive?" He panted, "I can't hear any fighting or dangerous stuff at all." He leaned heavily on the wall behind him as he attempted to regain his lost breath.

A sound caught his attention and Tony swooped low, bringing his desired targets into a neat line, much like a firing squad.

"I am - as usual – fine, _Katniss_." The man's voice answered. "And Hulk's thrashing an entire group over on 23rd street."

Another voice piqued up across the comm. "I'm pretty close to him; I can hear the roars. Thor's in the sky above." Natasha responded.

There was a pregnant pause as the troup waited with bated breath for the last person to check in.

Finally, a crackling sound broke the silence.

"Sorry." Steve's heavy breaths were clear across the comm. "I'm all the way on the other end of the city and it's harsh."

Tony barreled in the air, snatching a bot as he passed. Barreling again, Tony used the metal body of the bot like a club to take out the patrol leader. Both robots fell in a smoking heap to the streets below. There was a problem amidst all the struggle; the robots didn't seem to have any clear purpose.

"Hang in there Spangles, we'll get there." Tony answered, thoughts flying through his head. "See, Birdbrain? Everything's cool, don't be such a mother hen."

The robotic intruders were not killing people, just harassing them. Like it was part of an elaborate plan to get the Avenger's attention. They were barely doing any damage to any buildings, and Tony – while not truly concerned - still felt a niggling sense of worry in the back of his head. The tower was locked down, Pepper was safe and the Avengers could hold their own against any threat. It still bugged him though. Just a tiny touch in the back of his head told him that something was seriously wrong.

It was rather annoying, actually.

"All right J.A.R.V.I.S." He grabbed the back of one of the bots. "Let's see what these bastards are up to."

Tony forced a glove beneath the metal plating of the bot and hooked onto the wiring. The mechanics of the being were now at his mercy.

"Configuring settings." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, calmly as ever. "By the way sir, an advisory has been sent out to upgrade all technology to IOS 7. Would you like to do so?" The British accent was polite, but held a slight mocking tone.

"Apple Tech?" Tony scoffed, scowling. "Hell no." The business man's tone was sharp. "What have I told you about bringing up that company in my presence? Maybe I'll put out a new update just to spite 'em. What are we on now? Eight? Nine?"

"Nine, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed helpfully. "Download complete, retrieving information." The soft accent held a flat tone.

Tony started scanning as he tore the victim apart. "Jesus Christ, this coding sucks." He complained over the comm. "It just says 'attack to kill' and that we are all 'targets'." He scoffed in mockery of the primitive settings, "Typical control patterns …my toaster is more complex than this thing…wait." A different set of codes suddenly popped up, the text burning into his mind as a gasp escaped the Iron Man.

"Oh _Hell_." He mumbled to himself. "Captain where are you?" Stark's voice barked through the comm.

The blond Avenger's comm crackled and he couldn't reply, with the sheer amount of conflict he was faced with, Steve was hard pressed just to keep his balance.

"We have to get to him now!" Stark yelled to the rest of the group. "Steve's the target."

Tony found himself struck hard with guilt and he reeled, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Steve, you need to tell us where you are!" He flew straight up with as much speed as he was able muster, hoping to spot the Captain amidst the havoc that the robots were causing.

"What target?" Steve finally got a hand up to his ear. "What do you mean I'm the - _oomf_!"

A large amount of rustling and crackling floated through the comm, and the Avengers heard Steve grunting and struggling with something. By some slight chance, the comm was still on; allowing the others to discern what was going on.

Steve's shouts and faint buzzing cut to the roar of an engine.

A wheezing laugh met their ears and Steve choked as though he was being strangled.

"Why hello Mister Rogers." The voice creaked and hissed like gas leaking from a pipe. "We are going to administer a little injection, yes we are. Now be a good boy…"

The resulting noise told the group that the struggle had resumed and a sudden inhale of breath was heard across the line.

Everyone jumped at the next sound. Steve screamed. The cry rang out and into the Avenger's ears before ceasing suddenly.

The comm button had been released.

The silence was just as loud as he pained howl The Avengers had just witnessed.

"Spangles? Rogers!" Tony yelled into his helmet. "Steven freaking Rogers!"

No reply.

"Steve?" Natasha called, but she received the same result as Stark.

Before any of the heroes could react, the forces that had been all over them doubled and even tripled in number. Robots poured from every angle and it forced the team to stay put.

"I need to go look for him." Tony growled trying to gain altitude but he only succeeded in dropping a few feet.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., trace his last call location. Quickly!"

"Sir, the signal was too brief and the robots are transmitting some sort of electromagnetic interference." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed, an almost sorrowful tone reaching his voice. "We cannot determine his last location, but it is suggested that he was further north than Doctor Banner."

"Don't say was!" Hawkeye snapped angrily.

Clint was very defensive of his team, much like a mother hen is over her brood. To some, maybe not so much, but he always wanted to know where everyone was. Steve was similar to him in that respect, but his gentleman ways also made him respect everyone's privacy.

"Where is he?" Natasha asked again.

"We don't know." Tony replied, hurt lacing his voice.

Thor landed next to her, still clobbering bots with Mjölnir. "Is the Shield Brother injured?" He boomed.

"We don't know." Clint was now irritated.

"Clint." Natasha's harsh voice refocused the archer. "You've got enemies all around you. We will find Steve. He's Captain America for God's sake, they wouldn't kill him anyway. He'll be ransom if nothing else."

"And you know," Tony had to have his input. "Any price is too little to have our darling Capsicle back."

Clint groaned in agony. He twisted around, venting his anger on the lives of the bots, hoping that Captain America was okay.

Just like the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve struggled weakly from lack of oxygen. A bulky arm was wrapped in a choke hold around his neck, crushing his airway. Whatever was in that shot was absolute hell, the substance inside was searing his veins, dragging pain wherever it went, and Steve found that it was far worse than the injections he endured for the super soldier program. He could barely hear the sound of squealing tires or feel the paid motion over the burning, blurring pain of the injection. Sweat dripped into his eyes and the blood could not reach his head at all.

"Watch it. It's starting." The wheezy man in the disgusting stained lab coat informed with maniacal delight.

The bulky man that was crushing his throat suddenly wasn't holding on quite so tightly. No, it wasn't because the strange man was gripping his neck with any less fury, but somehow Steve was able to breathe easier but this simple action was suddenly made all the more painful when the liquid fire flared in his throat and spread farther into his brain. The man behind him grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to hold the thinner body. Steve's feet no longer touched the floor but he barely noticed with the pain he was in. A howl tore from his throat and the blonde Avenger dimly noted that the sound was not normal, but took on a timbre, like an actual howl.

"His clothes seem to be changing with him." The wheezy voice noted. "Put that down as a side effect." He bawled at a previously unnoticed lackey.

Steve didn't even get the chance to think about that as his head exploded in pain. It felt like his face was melting off. By this point, no part of him was touching the floor and the drudge now had him suspended in the air by the scruff of his neck. The fire started slowly to ease off and it was obvious that things had changed.

"Good. All done." The madman purred. "Lock it up and we'll make our escape."

The soldier was thrown in a small cage that rested in a corner on the floor. _Small_? Steve wasn't small. He stood on all four feet. _Four feet_? He yelped and twisted around, trying to catch details of his body.

"What will the tragic heroes think of their big, bad Captain America when they discover that he is a harmless little puppy?" The wheezy man taunted in a snide tone.

"They'll fix this. I know it. When they get here you will face justice for what you have done to New York!" Steve yapped frantically. He was still saying words…he knew that much but they didn't seem to understand him.

The men looked at him and shrugged. "Whatever you say doggie, we don't speak Canine."

Steve lay down on his belly, feeling shaky after experiencing such a huge change. He had confidence in everyone, they would find him and Bruce or Tony would know what they did to him and would be able to fix it. Suddenly, the floor jolted beneath their feet. The golden dog yelped, crashing into the harsh wire of the cage. The wall indented fiercely in the shape of a robot and the ceiling crumbled. Darkness smothered Steve's vision as he bashed his head on the floor. Metal screamed and tore and the van crumpled under the huge amount of weight.

"Help!" Steve barked as the ceiling collapsed.

The people were crushed inside the van, dead, he could smell as much. He almost wished one of them was still alive. The top of the van was still being crumpled, and quickly closing in. His wire box crackled and bent. He closed his eyes and waited. The top of the van just stopped right where it was.

Steve cocked his head, listening.

"Hello?" He woofed softly.

When he received no reply, Steve nudged the door which had burst open as the cage was crushed slightly. It moved a bit. Steve wiggled back and launched himself off the back of the cage to break the door open. It swung free and the metal groaned in misery. The small golden puppy writhed through and struggled towards the light. His chest dropped out toward the ground but the sharpish points sticking out above grabbed at his back. It tore through his skin and he whimpered in pain. Steve scrambled at the ground trying to get traction to get the spines out but he couldn't reach the ground. He yelped and jerked and slid to the ground in a hot bloody mess of fur and paws.

"Ouch." The little dog looked up and around.

Everything was so big from his new perspective. He looked at the van. He could have sworn it was yellow when he was manhandled into it, now it was an off-grey white. He hurt everywhere and just wanted to curl up and sleep. He forced himself to stand up and untangle his limbs, including the strange feeling tail. Steve swept his tail and felt his balance shift as he did so.

Strange.

A familiar sound perked his interest, and he looked into the sky above.

"Tony!"

The mechanical man streaked past in a flash, being pursued by a good number of enemies. He was firing off blasters left and right. One of the bots dropped out of the air like a fireball and tumbled straight towards the little puppy. Steve yelped and sped out of the way. Some random civilians were crouched next to a car near him.

Steve ran over to them to help. "You all need to get underground; it's not safe up here. Come on." He said in his commanding Captain voice.

They all just stared at him blankly and even with concern.

That was when Steve realized how small he was compared to them and it hit him that they didn't understand him. The robotic inferno sparked and made a popping sound that had to be anything but good. Steve dashed forward and grabbed a woman's skirt in his small jaws.

"Stop it." She shrieked standing up abruptly.

"Miena!" The man stood up too along with the three teenagers who looked like they belonged to some sort of gang.

Steve apologized profusely in his mind as he dragged the woman who was now swatting at him to the entrance of a subway station. The man caught up to them and gave Steve a kick in the side, and he felt guilty for even pulling a woman at all.

He had no other way; he was just trying to help.

"Stupid dog." The man growled.

A burst of fire exploded behind the five people. The man hustled his wife down into the tunnel and the ragtag teens followed quickly. Steve panted in exhaustion. He crawled, the best he could, into a nearby alleyway and collapsed in a small heap.

Even the ear-splitting sounds of battle couldn't keep the little pup awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint was pacing the rooftop like crazy. Natasha was watching him with an unamused expression and Bruce was learning the whole thing from Tony. They still hadn't heard from Steve and to make matters worse, Thor had to be hauled off to his own universe where yet another planet was rioting.

"Where is he?" Clint exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Bruce looked out over the city as if maybe he could see the man they had tried so many times to find themselves.

"He would have contacted us by now!" Clint yelled into the crowds returning to the city. "Four hours! It's been four hours!"

People looked up concerned. They were still a little twitchy. Four hours and then they were back in the city. There really hadn't been any damage at all. A few cars knocked around and some broken windows but beyond all that, nothing.

"Hawk," Tony went over and clapped him on the shoulder. "We have people looking for him. The good Cap'll show up when he wants to."

Natasha nodded. "He'll be fine Clint. If he's not we will go get him."

"I've got the best tech looking for Capsicle anyhow." Tony commented. "If his spandex hide is anywhere near us, J.A.R.V.I.S. will let us know."

There was a sudden ring. Tony glanced all around him. He didn't have his cell with him. And it was a pitifully generic ring tone anyway.

The ringing suddenly silenced.

"Hello?" Natasha asked looking placidly at Tony.

There was a wave of jabbering coming from the small machine.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., can we peek in?" Tony whispered.

"Sir that is an unsecure line and easily hacked." The AI answered.

Tony waited a second then grew exasperated. "Then do it!"

"Yes sir."

The speaker warbled to life so Bruce and Clint could hear.

" … _town. Repeat. Squad Seven has found a crushed van over on the northwestern part of town. It matches your description. I don't think there's any chance that anyone survived that though. We're extracting it now._" An authoritative voice said.

"Copy." Natasha said, turning it off. "Let's go."

The two assassins jumped right off the roof to the street below and took off following Natasha. Bruce looked after them, confused.

A hand startled him from his watching.

"Lift?" Tony asked through the mask.

"Uh-h." Bruce stuttered waving his hands. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Wasn't actually a question."

Iron Man rocketed forward and picked Bruce up by his shoulders. The man swallowed hard and shut his eyes tight. Bruce held his breathe and for the first time in a long while, Bruce felt like yelling at the top of his lungs. He flailed and grabbed at the metallic arms that had him in a vice-like grip, and suddenly he was on the ground again. His knees buckled and the doctor slapped his face flat into the ground.

"Ouch." He groaned, drawing out the word.

"You okay?" Natasha asked carefully from a good distance away.

Bruce grunted as he got to his knees. "Yeah."

"Of course he is." Tony said hauling him to his feet. "Thank you for flying Air Stark."

Bruce shook out his head. He glanced at the distance between them and Natasha and nodded comfortingly to her harsh eyes.

"It's good." Bruce nodded.

She came up to them nodding. "What do you have for us, Officer?" She asked in a business-like tone.

The gaping uniformed and mustachioed male closed his jaw. "Well, the van is right here. We just finished making sure the building is stable and we're about done dragging her out."

The crane gave one last piercing beep and the destroyed piece of metal crunched to a halt. The big yellow van was nearly flat. Tony walked over, lifting his visor. He ripped the thin top off the thing like opening a can of sardines.

"Oh God." Clint shuddered in disgust.

He wanted to turn away but he had to keep looking, one of his family could be a part of the bloody mess. Bruce walked forward, not as affected by the disaster while Natasha looked away for a moment to collect herself. They all scanned the mess savagely for any bit of patriotic blue.

Tony spoke up. "None of them are Spangles."

"How do you know?" Clint yelled furiously.

"Easy Birdie." Tony held up his hands. "Scanners. J.A.R.V.I.S. says there are no matches." He pointed to the metal parts of his helmet.

"Looks like three people." Bruce noted as he suddenly bent down and picked up a couple of tubes carefully. "Over the comm they said something about these."

"Injection." Tony caught on. "We could maybe analyse it to know what it's done"

"…Create an antidote." Bruce mumbled, looking at the needle and old fashioned glass tube.

"What about searching for Steve?" Natasha asked.

Bruce turned. "Look, even if we find him he's going to be suffering the effects of whatever was shot into him. Plus I don't exactly have the searching and finding skill like the rest of you do. What I can do is get ready for him to get back and prepare for the worst."

"Righty-o." Tony nodded.

A sudden noise caught their attention. The yapping and talking of a small animal. They all watch the excited little pup come racing towards them. Bruce smiled and Tony flipped up his visor farther. He smirked then Tony jumped.

"NO!"

His cry echoed across the vicinity.

There was no warning for the little dog. No loud beep or the squealing of tires. The car just smacked right into him and kept going. The pale blonde form flew out from under it and was spit out into a nearby alley. The Avengers stood stock-still, wide-eyed at the scene they had just witnessed and they all found themselves wishing that they could rewind time just for a moment.

Natasha started forward to go see the corpse.

"N-no. Please." Tony's voice warbled and he had his faceplate back down to obscure his emotion. "Please don't check on it…there's still a chance. The little guy could have made it…don't confirm it."

They all knew he was crying. They all knew they would be doing the same. The dog was dead. The Cap was missing. Why couldn't things just work sometimes? Why did Captains have to be abducted? Why did puppies have to be hit by cars? The Avenger's fragment barely could hold it together.

"Let's get back." Tony croaked.

Clint nodded. Natasha didn't go over to check on the little dog. Nobody checked to see if the puppy was still alive. Nobody confirmed its death.

In the hearts and minds of the Avengers, the puppy was still alive and well.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's head was pounding as he woke. He didn't feel any inclination to move. Pain wracked his whole body, flaring from a point in one of his front legs. It spidered its way up to his equally throbbing brain and they seemed to be competing to see which could hurt more than the other.

It was dark.

How long had he been out for? How much time had passed? He could still feel the strange new sensations that came with being a dog. Would he change back? He couldn't even think so Steve just lay still.

"Yeah it is a puppy." A voice said. "Damn small one though."

"I don't care! So can we?" A younger voice asked excitedly.

A sparking note of danger went off in Steve's mind. They sounded all fine and dandy but there was something wrong. Something off… danger.

These people just had that kind of _scent_.

"Well." The older voice continued. "That really depends if it's dead or not."

"Why?" The younger whined. "We're going to do that anyways."

That caught the puppy's attention.

"Well if it is dead then it depends on how long." The older man took on a lecturing tone. "You don't want to eat dead things that 'ave been dead for more than a few days. They turn rotty and maggoty inside."

"Oh." The little person replied, his tone suggesting that he was thinking about the subject. "But if he's alive we can eat him!"

The pair laughed and Steve twitched his side. What kind of people are these? In New York? Eating puppies?

He did not want to be on anyone's menu.

_'Move. Move. Come on you tiny furred body, move. _Move_!'_

"It might be alive, looky there."

Steve finally got something to move. His shoulder rolled off the ground and he got himself to be laying on his stomach. A wooden baseball bat hit the ground inches from his head, startling him.

"It's alive! Git 'im! Git 'im!" The young boy shouted.

The old man swung again and Steve rolled. He forced his back legs to move. They pushed off and sent him sprawling on his face.

Thankfully just out of the firing line.

"This 'un would 'ave died anyway." The old guy said picking up his bat for another swing.

The puppy mustered up all its power and used only one front leg. He shot off down the alleyway, away from the light of the street lamps.

"Dumb dog!" The boy laughed cruelly.

Steve found out what he was talking about when he plowed head first into a wall. The path led to a dead end. He swerved but the old man was right behind him. There was the click of a flashlight and Steve was blinded. He yelped then howled as the bat came crashing down on the sidewalk right next to him. Luckily or unluckily, the old man didn't have a very good aim.

This could hurt, a lot, especially if he took a blow to his broken leg.

"Hold yo'self still then you stupid dog. It'll be over in seconds."

The bat came down.

Steve closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact.

There was a snapping sound and a curse as heavy footsteps reeled back. A low rumbling growl called to the pup to open his eyes.

All he could see were four thin, brown, muscle bound legs. The light shone on them and Steve looked up to the brown and black body. A huge German Shepard had a hold of the bat that had almost killed him.

"Damn." The boy swore. "That same freaking dog."

The old man holding the flashlight examined the huge dog. "I don' fought this bastard before an' …" He trailed off in thought for a second. The dog growled loudly, taking a step forward. "We're outta here." The man said with his hands up in fearful surrender. " Sorry mah boy."

The kid made a sound of disappointment. The light went away as they left. The German Shepard kept growling in a menacing way around the weapon. It turned around still snarling. Steve swallowed hard. Were dogs cannibalistic in New York? The sense of threat left its eye quickly and it settle the staff down in the corner.

"You all right pup?" The dog asked.

It had a worn voice, like he had seen many a time and place. Now that his eyes were adjusting, the puppy could even see the extensive greying around the muzzle of the dog. He held a highly masculine scent, rather like an old sailor who had been out at sea for far too long, and held no scent of danger.

Safety.

The stress melted off Steve and left him exhausted. Had he been human he was fairly sure he would be on his knees crying.

Steve jolted, remembering he had been asked a question. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The big muzzle dropped down to his level. "Well aren't you a polite one? Most a' pups ain't taught that way no more. You makin' yo' mama proud, but you're lying to me cub. I can smell the blood matted on you from 'mile away."

Steve tiredly looked over his back. He already knew what he would see there. Twisting wounds reached down his back, dying the top of his blonde body, red.

"Lick that up pup." The German Shepard sat himself down then stretched to his stomach. "Infection ain't done no dog any good."

The little golden puppy twisted and licked at the blood as commanded. It stung but felt pretty natural and when the pain eased off, the wound felt soothed. He didn't get far though. His broken front leg wouldn't let him bend anymore so he settle for half of his back and lay down tiredly.

"T'ain't no good." The old dog leaned over.

A warm tongue ran down his spine, soothing the pain and the crusted blood lifted away easily under the gentle ministrations. Steve put his muzzle to the ground and drooled contentedly.

"You been busted up good, little one." The tongue flicked his ear. "Just sleep an' we'll figgur out what ta do wit' ya in the mornin'. You just sleep I say."

"Thank you sir." Steve mumbled. He was so tired but he would never forget his manners.

There was a shift in his surroundings. Steve was suddenly warm when before had been only freezing cold. He buried his icy nose into the fur of the old dog. The hot tongue continued trailing over his tiny body again and again, settling in a steady rocking motion.

"Jus' you sleep now, pup. Old Joe gotcha now." The German Shepard soothed.

The soothing stimulation quickly shut Steve's brain down.

"Sleep. Just sleep."

It was the last thing Steve heard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bruce? Tony?"

The two scientists didn't look up from their positions, hunched over a table. They were in full lab dress -down to lab coats with safety goggles and gloves. Usually, the billionaire wasn't into the whole safety thing, but Bruce had insisted. Clint was sitting on a high ledge next to the window that Tony had built as a joke. He had named it the 'bird ledge' but the archer seemed to like it anyways.

"Hey! Scientist guys!" Natasha was quickly becoming impatient, so she raised her voice.

That caught everyone's attention. You did _not_ ignore the Black Widow when she was upset.

"Yes Natasha?" Bruce looked up, setting down the vial he and Tony had been swirling around slowly to mix with the bleach they had added.

"Do you realize what time of night it is?" She barked. "You cannot honestly not be tired, especially you Clint."

"I'm fine." Tony shrugged, feigning indifference, but Natasha noticed that he was looking a little jumpy. "I've lived for weeks with no sleep and a steady diet of coffee and protein shakes."

"Not since you've had us all in the tower though, what with Steve and Bruce making meals and all." She replied.

Bruce turned to him. "She is right. Your body may have been used to that a while ago but with a year passing it just isn't."

"Guys, I'm fine." He insisted trying to give one of his normal, cocky smiles.

The Black Widow snorted. "You're about as fine as Clint up there is."

Said man growled in response to his name.

"We've got to finish this though 'Tasha." Bruce said.

"Why tonight? Go sleep on it and it'll get done faster."

Clint jumped down suddenly, a scowl plastered on his face. "What if Steve drags himself back to the tower dying from whatever he was shot with, expecting us to be able to save him? We won't have it! We'll have nothing at all!"

A pregnant silence followed Clint's outburst. This was a natural pause now, the pause where the Captain would come in and say something calming, rational, and patriotic. The big blonde would come in; lay his hand on Clint's shoulder and solve any problem. They could always count on Steve to make everything right.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

Tony started to shake a little. "If there was ever a time that I felt like praying, it's now."

Bruce put his hand up as if to lay it on Tony's shoulder but set it on the table instead. "Go to sleep Tony, you're really out of it."

"I'm not going God damn it." The inventor snapped back. "It's my lab and if I want to stay up all night for the rest of my life you don't get a say in it."

"Ooh. Look at big bad Stark." Clint gave him a shove. "He always has to be the hero. So tell me now Stark, why didn't we know right away that …" He didn't say it. "Was the target? We could have stopped this entire mess!"

"You're blaming this on me _Birdie_? I'd like to see you get that any faster." Tony said looking wild with caffeine-fueled rage. "Get out of the lab and let the adults work, you don't even have a power. You're a freaking archer, _Legolas_!"

"And you think you do?" Clint pushed him again. "Some hunk of metal in your chest and suddenly you're the hero? The big bad Iron Man that still has his nightmares. The only real heroes are Steve and Bruce."

"You're pushing the line, Birdbrain." Tony stepped forward until they were chest to chest.

"I'm not a hero." Bruce said quietly.

All the attention snapped to him and he shifted in a slight amount of discomfort.

"I'm not." He said leaning back a bit for the support of the table. "I'm just a wanna-be, an out of control monster that is just starting to pull it together. I can barely fight for the sake of things other than my life, I just trailed after Captain America in the first place. It's Steve. He's the one and only."

Tony covered his mouth as his emotions took a sudden swing. "God, what if he's dead?"

Clint shifted, taking a step away from Tony. He felt the same emotional swing. It had been years since he had been this concerned about anyone and Natasha could take care of herself. Steve could easily take care of himself, but who knows what kind of wicked crap had been shot under his skin.

"He isn't." Natasha said. "Captain America wouldn't die. Steve won't die. He knows we need him, apparently more than we knew."

Everyone looked at the floor in shame.

"He'll get back. I know it." She sounded determined.

The Avengers stood quietly, and outside it was still dark and freezing cold, signaling the fall of the first snow which was bound to arrive soon.

Natasha suddenly shook the silence off. "I'll go heat up some Thanksgiving leftovers. Anybody?"

Clint nodded. So did Bruce.

Tony did not.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "He'll take some too."

"Birdbrain," Tony mumbled, turning to the archer. "We all right?"

Clint smirked. "Depends Stark, my ledge gonna stay right where it is?"

"Yeah." Tony responded in confusion. "Of course."

Clint turned around to go help Natasha. "Like you say, a bird's home is its nest."

They watched the assassins leave with their silent stalking feet. Tony wiped his eyes harshly. He took a deep breath and Bruce could have sworn he just watched the Tony that he worked with become the iron-spined Stark that he was on TV. The shorter man looked at Bruce and he watched Tony loose his breath harshly.

"They're like cats." Tony complained, trying to pull his world together. "I can read people but not them."

Bruce chuckled a tiny bit and gave Tony a tap on the shoulder as he passed. "What were we doing?"

"Uhh." Tony turned around, flicking his brain on. "We were isolating the toxin in solution and splitting it to neutralize."

"Had we added the bleach?"

Tony waved the tube under his nose. "Yeah. Wait." He sniffed again suspiciously then pulled the vial away. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Bruce said concerned.

Tony laughed a little. "I smelled it and at the end I caught the smell of turkey and gravy."

Bruce chuckled. "We must have really screwed up somewhere."

They shared a bout of muted laughter, but it was solemn.

The microwave _pinged _in the distance.

"We will get this done." Bruce said sternly.

Tony joked seriously. "I'm betting three hours."

He held out his hand.

"Two." Bruce responded taking the hand.

They shook as the clock struck four with no signs of dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pup?"

Steve woke up very slowly, feeling like he was seven again, after waking up the day after a horrible asthma attack and a beating on the same day. Those had been frequent.

Yesterday, what was yesterday? He remembered having Thanksgiving dinner with everyone…He was warm here. Yesterday…there had been fighting and.._and.._.

His eyes shot open.

He was a dog! Steve looked up frantically.

"Easy pup." A huge head hovered over him. " 'Is okay."

He moved his head and froze. Bad idea. "Ow." He hissed.

"I know it hurts." The old Shepard said softly to him. "It'll help you to git some food in that lil' stomach o' yours. You gotta git up though. I'm stuck right underneath you."

"I will." Steve tensed his muscles.

This was going to hurt. He tensed and forced himself off the German Shepard's legs. Pain burned along his spine but he crawled off the warm space to settle next to the older dog. The bigger male groaned as he pushed to his feet. He hobbled stiffly and looked back.

"Arthritis ain't fun pup." He paused, "I'm Old Joe by the way. Just 'in you call me Joe."

"Steve." The pup responded.

Joe nodded. "C'mon the Steve. We'll go get us some'in to eat."

"Yes sir." Steve was too disorientated to complain.

The pup followed, limping his way along. He stayed right on the tail of the older dog as they took to the early morning streets. People were already out and about but not so many that they couldn't skim along the walls easily. No one so much as gave them a second glance.

How could people not notice an old German Shepard and a bloody pup? It was beyond Steve.

"Ya' okay?" The wolfish old dog asked.

Steve was panting hard; he had to take four steps for every one of Joe's lengthy strides. Thankfully he was a slow walker, as it was the only thing Steve could do to keep up.

"Yes sir." He replied.

The dog stopped and Steve wobbled a bit on his tiny legs as he came to a halt. The German Shepard turned around.

"No you ain't." The big head dropped to his level again. "I may be nowhere near my prime but I can tell when a pup is having trouble. I had a couple o' pups and grandpups. I pulled other cubs offa' the streets. I raised a few of 'em myself."

Steve took the opportunity to sit and close his eyes for a second. He hung his head, ashamed of his weakness.

Joe studied him hard and felt his heart wrench.

"I'll take ya' to a friend o' mine," His voice was soft and gentle. "She'll fix you right up so we can get going. You got a home pup? You look like you do. Ya' got some weight on your belly and too much muscle for street life." The Shepard gave him a light, comforting flick on the ear, before they resumed walking at a much slower pace.

"I do. Can you help me get there?" Steve asked, suddenly a bit hopeful. "It's a big tower with a balcony. There's a big letter _A_ on the side too."

"Hmmm." Joe thought. "Letter _A_? You don't mean the Avengers tower do you?"

"That's the one!" Steve yelped excitedly. He would have jumped for joy but his legs wouldn't allow it.

The Shepard looked at him with doggish smile on his face. "I didn't know they had gotten a pup. What a lucky duck you are."

"Well I um." Steve's mind whirled. How do you explain this to a dog? Joe seemed to just take everything in stride, and apparently could read. "I'm not actually a dog. I'm a person. I live there."

Joe didn't answer for a long time.

So long, Steve wondered if the dog had even heard him.

"Well that is quite a tale pup. Which one are you then?" Steve was startled by the simple acceptance. "Of course I can't say I've talked to more 'en one of 'em."

"Talked to?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded empathetically. "The big thundery fellow. He speaks our language with ease."

"_That's my chance!_" Steve thought. "I have to talk to him. He'll know me. I've been gone for a day now, they'll be worried. I'm the funny-looking, out of place one in the blue suit."

"Out of place one?" Joe chuckled. "Pup, you look like you're in your place more so then they do. They find their places around you. Even the dog-tongue speaker. You are like the hub of a fire truck wheel."

"No, really." Steve said. "I'm from the past, I don't know a lot about this time."

"Cub, I'm from the past." Joe replied. "You are the present. You've got the life to get moving and have others move too. You'll get tired and dragged down but you've got the years before you to pick it up again. You? Old? I'm old. You're a cub, as a dog or a human, you're just a pup."

Heavy words of philosophic meaning to hear from a dog. Steve felt like a youngster, sitting in front of his Grandfather. Unfortunately the man had died long before he, and Steve dully noticed how his memories made him feel lethargic once again. He forced his eyes open, they had only been walking for about an hour; surely he couldn't be tired yet.

"Where are we going, Mister Joe?" He asked to keep himself awake.

"Like I said; to a friend who can fix up that fancy gash across yo' back and the busted up front leg."

Steve slipped suddenly and hit the ground with a whimper.

This was going to be a long walk. A lifting sensation in the back of his neck made him freeze. He was a foot off the ground and his body acted on reflex - his tail curled under and he went limp but pulled his back legs up. He was a little bundle fit to be carried. He felt like it should hurt to be carried like this, and he was surprised to discover that he was wrong. He rocked back and forth with the swaying motion of big Joe's steps.

"You don't have to." Steve mumbled tiredly. "I can walk." He yawned.

The big dog didn't set him down and the sides of his mouth quirked upward in a half smile. The citizens started to notice them, and they became a spectacle. People stopped and murmured and took out their phone to flash pictures.

The internet was abuzz with this old German Shepard and his little blonde pup making their way around the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce and Clint were leaning tiredly on the counter. None of the Avengers had slept last night. Tony was off showering somewhere nearby and Natasha was stalking around the kitchen. No one was going very far from the kitchen. It had the doorway to elevator. If someone came in that was the way they would come.

"So what are you and Tony going to do now?" Clint asked.

Bruce looked up out of his mostly sleeping daze. "Huh? Oh." He took a breath. "Well we still need to reverse engineer it."

"You're going to make it again?" Natasha asked staring at the freezer. "How will that help? You two going to stick the needle under Clint's skin and see what it does?"

Clint made a face at her. He kind of wanted to just go back to his freaking nest. It was warmer up there and he would be the first to see if either blonde Avenger was back.

Bruce shook his head. "No. We can try to identify the different components coming together in the serum. What we did was simply."

"We threw stuff in with the poison until we found the right combination with bodily fluids and heat to turn it to harmless stuff like water." Tony came back in with his hair still slick and wet. He had run his fingers through it until it stuck up like a grass lawn.

"Sounds like fun." Clint grumbled.

"But." Bruce continued as the inventor sat down. "We still don't know what it could have done. It has some reacting agents that we've never seen before. So much so that one little injection could have done massive amounts of harm. It could have done anything from given Steve a little stomach ache to turning him into a midge fly."

"What's a midge fly?" Natasha asked.

Tony ignored them all nursing his cup of coffee and tapping around on his Starkpad. Lots of cleanup news. Expect people to be late. Some train was stuck on the tracks somewhere. He had an Email from Fury. Ignore. Hey what's this?

"It's a small fly. They are quite annoying." Bruce said.

Natasha opened her mouth to respond.

"It's alive!" Tony yelled.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Steve?" Clint said scrambling over.

Tony shook his head. "That little puppy that got hit by a car." He stood excitedly and turned the frame to show them.

There in a small space were over a hundred pictures of two dogs. An old, old German Shepard and an extremely young and beat up looking Golden Retriever-like puppy. They pictured the big dog leading the way and the little pup trailing along behind. Then the more recent pictures showed the sleepy little thing being carried. The page was captioned "Present Looks to the Past for a Guide."

Bruce started reading out loud. "As New Yorkers come back to their various regions after another in a series of awful attacks we see that humans are not the only ones impacted. The heartbreakingly sweet little puppy was nearly killed during the attack yesterday and picked up by a rather strange friend. This friend is not only old but male as well. Experts say it is rare that male dogs ever pick up younger dogs but New York is full of strange creatures. Everyone here at the printing press joins the people in wishing the master and his student good luck."

The pad kept automatically updating so you could almost watch the German Shepard walking with the pup swinging from his mouth. It made all of the Avengers smile widely.

Comments kept stacking up quickly.

"Who owns those dogs?"

"Can I adopt them both? :P 3"

"God Bless the USA! Thanks to the new icons of New York recovery!"

"Who the f*** left their dogs in town?"

"OMG! I love dogs! I encourage people to put food out for them!"

"They look like they know exactly where they need to go and exactly when they will get there. We in New York need to follow their example. Set your goals and do anything possible to achieve them."

Tony finally broke the silence. "We should get a dog."

Natasha looked at him. "You hate fur. You don't even get near dogs even when they are friendly."

There had been an incident before when Steve had really wanted to go into a pet shop for the first time.

"Steve always wanted a dog." Clint put in. "A big one."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked a little more harshly than was necessary.

Clint shook it off. They were starting to learn each other's patterns for high stress situations. "That is another advantage of being up high." He smirked. "You can see what Captain Liberty likes to draw."

Tony huffed. "I can just ask Jarvis that." He said.

"We should get a dog." Bruce agreed. "I had one a while passed when I was on the run. He was a good old dog. A German Shepard cross breed."

"What happened to him?" Natasha asked.

Bruce smiled slightly. "A boy in the village took him in when I had to run again. The guys chasing me tranqed him and apparently he was very distressed and went running to find someone who still had my scent on them. The boy, Klin, was one of the better ones he could have met."

"I feel like there is something funny about those dogs though." Tony said looking at the pictures. "Hey Jarvis, zoom in on the big one's head there."

"Right away sir." The polite mechanical voice chimed.

One of the images appeared on the big screen and zoomed in a lot so it was fuzzy.

"Now clear it up."

The image sharpened. Every flack of hair and dust became visible to them. The main focus was the ear of the older dog.

"Look!" Clint pointed. "He's got a number tagged and tattooed on the inside of his ear. A blue one, like from an auction or something."

"Or something would be correct. That is not an auction tag." Tony said. "I've met been introduced to these bad boys before. Maybe not this particular one but, their handlers had a great time showing them off. I don't know what he's doing with a pup but that"

He whipped up another picture showing a massive German Shepard, all armored and ready for work. Another was jumping up showing off all of its pearly white teeth. Another was grabbing the black cushion around the arm of a man. All of them wore thick black Kevlar vests over them with the same white letters down the sides.

"Is a New York City Police Patrol dog."


	8. Chapter 8

To Steve, it felt like they had been walking forever.

They passed building after building of stained concrete and brick. He must have fallen asleep for a good amount of time, for when he woke it was closer to sundown. He hurt all over and the scruff of his neck was starting to grow sore.

"Joe," Steve asked. "How much further?"

The big dog set him down as gently as possible. "Not too far. You think you can walk the rest of the way?"

"Yeah." The pup replied, steadying himself.

As they continued walking, the limp in Steve's leg was becoming increasingly worse and he was starting to feel woozy with the pain. Eventually, Joe just stopped. The golden pup wasn't paying attention and walked right into one of his back legs. Steve tumbled backward.

"Sorry." Steve apologized.

"It's all good pup. We're here."

He looked up. The sign was blurred to his eyes but the store front was big glass windows that had somehow remained un-shattered. They were empty though, like the store was no longer in business.

The door opened suddenly.

"Hey Joe, you old boy. Come here." A young lady knelt down, a kind smile on her face.

The Shepard came over to her wagging his tail in a friendly manner. She started scratching down his sides and rubbed his head.

"I've been seeing you all over the news today. The savior of New York." She craned her neck looking over him. "And your little trooper pup there." She put her hand out at Steve. "Come'ere little guy, I won't hurt you."

Steve limped over and set his muzzle in her hand.

"You're in really bad shape little guy."

Joe whined to her. They made eye contact and the dog and the human just looked at each other for a time. Steve sat down watching through tired eyes.

"You want me to take care of him?" The brunette woman asked.

The older dog yipped and shoved his head into her stomach.

"All right, all right." She gave him a playful, light shove. She turned to Steve. "Can I pick you up?"

Steve just sat there. Should he nod or something? Stay still? Before he could act, the lady scooped him up very slowly. She let his front feet dangle and supported him by his now rumbling belly. She propped the door open with her foot.

"In, Joe. We'll get you both something to eat."

The German Shepard stood up, swinging his tail. The first room they entered was mostly empty, decorated only with worn seats and the strong scent of stale animal hung in the air. There had probably been several hundred dogs and cats through here Steve decided as they passed a big desk into a hall way behind it. The woman held the swinging gate open for Joe again, then proceeded back to a closed door. The woman opened it and let Joe in then set Steve down on a high table with a really cold top.

"It's like a doctor's office." Steve commented shifting his paws off the metal.

Joe reared up on his hind legs and put his paws on the table to be closer to Steve. "It probably is. This is the Veterinarian, like a doctor for dogs. Her name is Wendy. I've been seeing her even since I was a puppy even younger than you. She'll fix you right up."

Wendy finished riffling through the cabinet she had stuck her head into. A light pink towel was laid across the metal top. Steve stepped onto it and gave her a thankful look.

"It's ok, fella." She sat down on a wheeled stool. "I'm going to look at your leg now. It might hurt a little. Can you be brave for me and old Joe here?"

Steve flopped down on his stomach and rolled onto his side and stretched out his legs as far as he could without it hurting. She probed the bone gently and Steve whimpered in pain but held his body still. Thankfully, she worked quickly, trying to keep the examination short.

"Jeez little guy, you really busted that leg." She pushed back and pulled off her rubber gloves. "It's a nice clean break though. I can press it back in place and cast it."

She looked at Joe again.

"You have somewhere for him to go, don't you?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

Joe barked.

Wendy smiled to the puppy. "I'm really glad you have somewhere to go. I won't stop you, just stay one night and let me feed you both."

Steve's belly rumbled loudly, and he ducked his head shame-facedly.

Wendy and Joe just laughed.

"Here, fella."

She made quick work of wrapping his broken leg in a pure white cast. It hurt, but Steve took it like a man. He knew that normally his metabolism would have this healed in a day or two but he didn't know? the rules for this. Wendy cleaned all his wounds and stitched up the laceration on his back.

"I'm not going to put a cone on you, but don't bite at the stiches bud. I'll be right back guys." She said setting Steve on the floor with his towel.

Joe sniffed over Steve's bandages. "You better now?"

"I feel pretty hungry." Steve said drowsily.

"I'm back boys." Wendy set down two dishes. "I had some leftover turkey gravy in my lunch from Thanksgiving, so you two have special dinners. I have to get home for the night, but you'll be warmer in here for tonight. There's water in the corner."

Joe barked and settled down.

"See you tomorrow. It's supposed to be a little warmer." She smiled and closed the door on her way out.

The two dogs ate ravenously. Kibble wasn't bad at all, Steve decided. If he had to choose it over starving, he would definitely choose Kibble. He was so tired and the gravy sat like a hot water bottle in his stomach. After a quick drink, Joe laid back down. Steve curled up to the German Shepard's warm belly.

He fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

The window was fogging up really badly again, he should probably wipe it off at some point, but, he could still see though so what was the point? The window was still fogging where he'd leant his burning face against it. He needed his medication - Anti-depressants. He needed them badly, he needed them now, but he couldn't move. He couldn't get down. He knew he would just keep sinking if he didn't go, if he didn't move.

But what if Steve came?

What if he made it to the front door and could go no further? What if he failed to save him for a second time in row just because he felt a little down? Everyone else had collapsed from exhaustion, and he was the only one left.

Left awake. Left watching. Left listening.

The cold was starting to give him a headache.

"Clint!" A voice startled him.

He turned suddenly. "Tasha."

She pulled herself up to sit neatly on the edge of his nest, and she gazed at him sternly. "You know you can't do that Clint. It's wrong. It won't help."

He lifted his head from the window. "I didn't know you were up."

She grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her. She dropped the pill in his palm and set the water bottle she had hauled up on the ledge. As if were acting on instinct, he swallowed it and gulped down the entirety of the water bottle.

"He'll make it back Clint." She put a hand on his knee.

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes as the anti-depressant kicked in. Clint felt his head clear - it wasn't that everything was suddenly love and butterflies, but logic could invade the sheer amounts of hopelessness in his mind.

"Thanks." He said.

The first time, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's. Steve would live. He had been frozen in ice for God's sakes. He threw up poison and could drink Thor under the table. He could take a hit from the bird's best arrow. The Cap was inde-freaking-structible for Heaven's sake.

"Anytime." She responded. "You should go sleep. Or sleep here if need be."

"What if Steve makes it to the door?"

She caught on immediately. Clint had certain patterns that he followed, like every other person. "It isn't like that mission. Stark has eyes over everything, he'll see if Cap's on the door step. Trust me; no one will ever die three feet from the door again. I swear."

"I know." He sighed.

The archer slipped off the edge and to the floor below. Natasha landed next to him and Clint stretched his shoulders, basking in the euphoric popping sensation. They could both recall that mission. _That_ mission. Every agent has one or two or half a dozen, like the two assassins.

A sound caught their ears.

A clicking and creaking sound.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

The red head shrugged. "Dunno."

"Tony, come on."

They heard Bruce's voice float in from another room. The clicking paused then started again. They glanced at each other and entered the laboratory.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

Tony growled like everyone was bothering him. "I am trying to play with my goddamn Etch-a-Sketch." He grimaced and worked the dials then grinned. "Done!"

They hovered over his shoulders. The grey-white screen was covered in lines and marks that seemed to be in no particular order or rhythm.

"That is a lovely nothing, Starkers." Clint complimented sarcastically.

The inventor sniffed at him. "J.A.R.V.I.S., scan this and create the layers."

The red colored plaything was bathed in blue light with white pin-pointing grids. It ran over the twisty black lines and blank spaces.

"Now take into account depth and layering."

"Yes sir, of course." The AI responded.

Tony suddenly put his hand out and pinched his fingers. He lifted his hand like he was pulling a string and lifted the layers J.A.R.V.I.S. had drawn moments ago. The lines fit like a puzzle. Layer after layer, a statue formed. Two beings - one being Tony's best drawing of Steve and the other, a puppy.

"Wow." Bruce mumbled.

Tony was no artist, but he thought he did alright, for working with an Etch-a-Sketch.

"We need a puppy." Clint said.

"What kind though?" Bruce asked.

Natasha shrugged. "The only ones I've worked with are German Shepherds and Bloodhounds."

"Same." Clint nodded.

Bruce nodded. "Mine was a mixed breed."

Tony flicked the screen of his Starkpad. "Well we have just about over four hundred to choose from."

They were all just trying to distract themselves from the tension, even if it was for a short moment.

Soon - very soon, Bruce and Tony would go back to fussing over the strange combination of unnatural elements in Steve's poison. Clint would go to sleep, trusting Natasha to take watch this time because neither of them trusted technology even though they trusted Stark with their lives. There was no tech that could do what they did.

But for just a moment, they'd allow the trivial activity to give them relief.

"What kind do you think Steve would want?" Clint wondered softly.

Tony chuckled. "Something really, super loyal."

"Something big and athletic." Bruce put in. "He could take it running in the morning."

"He might like a rescue." Natasha suggested.

Tony laughed. "His pure white heart would thoroughly enjoy that. J.A.R.V.I.S., is there a shelter near here?"

"Yes sir. Close enough that you could walk to it."

"Which one?" Tony asked reclining.

"I believe sir, it is the New York Fifth Street Kennel." The AI answered right away.

Clint snorted. "Sounds like Steve's kind of place." He yawned. "Well I'm going to go see if I can find a few hours rest."

"Hope you have better luck than we did." Bruce waved.

Clint glanced back once more. His eyes clouded.

Natasha met his gaze. "Go. I'll watch."

He dipped his head and disappeared.

Tony set down his tech and his old child's toy. "Well, my gamma-radiationed friend, shall we try yet again to see what happened to the good Captain?"

"Yeah." Bruce replied, shoving out of the chair. "I still think it was some kind of mutation thing."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I still haven't ruled out poison entirely. Steve would have found us if he had just like grown another head or an arm or something."

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Bruce stood up. "Carry on as much as we can, at least."

They went back to the lab and the red-headed assassin climbed up onto Hawkeye's perch.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve watched from the table as Wendy went over his X-rays again.

"So take very good care of that leg and don't get hit by anymore cars." The woman instructed sternly.

She smiled, rubbing his back in a gentle manner. Wendy stepped away and squatted down to the German Shepherd.

Joe huffed in her ear happily.

"Hey old boy, I'd like to check that little scar of yours, if I can?" She played with his ears.

As Joe lay down heavily on his stomach, Steve stood up in a confused manner and almost slipped off the table trying to see. Wendy pushed the black and caramel brown fur to the side, revealing a massive scar which ran from the base of Joe's head to the top of his flanks and flared out like a smeared line of charcoal.

It was expansive, but just how much so was blocked from the puppy's view.

"Looking good fella." The Vet said perceptually.

Joe stood up, shaking his fur back into place. Steve weaved back and forth wanting to be on the ground, and Wendy obliged, picking him up and placing him next to Joe.

"Can we go? I really need to get home." The smaller dog whined.

Joe looked pointedly toward the woman, and she lifted her hands in surrender.

"I said I wouldn't inhibit you, so-" she held the door open, "Good luck pup. Old Joe, come back and see me more often, we miss you around here."

He nudged her hand and Steve leapt with all his puppy energy out the door. Joe licked her hand and followed the little blonde shadow with amusement. The small stood on all four feet while still favoring the broken, casted one.

As they started to walk, Steve found himself fizzing and bubbling with potential questions.

"Joe?" He finally burst out, looking at the older dog.

The old dog looked at him with a tilt to his head. "Mm?"

"What happened to your back?"

The old dog chuckled. "Life, pup. I had a job to do and I was damn well goin' ta do it."

"What was your job?" Steve was curious.

The Shepherd lowered his head and twisted his ear strangely. "Look there, cub."

Steve did so. "A number?"

The old dog nodded lifting his head so they could keep walking. "It's my code. Every dog on the New York Police Canine District received them after they finished their training."

"You were part of the police?" Steve asked wide eyed.

"Yes indeedy, I was." The old dog bobbed his head.

"What happened? Did you have a team? Did you run away?" Steve bounced with an energy which matched his puppy nature.

"One question at a time pup!" Joe chuckled. "I didn't have a team, just a handler. Her name was Jessica." The dark eyes looked off. "She was so kind, better even than my trainer, Robert. Guess you want the beginning though eh?" He asked, seeing Steve's little blue eyes.

"Yes! Please sir!" He barked, not bouncing as much - he was a little sore now.

"Well. My litter and I were born on the street, not a bad place." He checked on the smaller dog. "Mum was a smart girl, put us somewhere safe and knew where to go fo' food. She hadn't counted on the group of school girls finding us though - they took us right to the shelter. Never saw mum again."

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

Joe shrugged nonchalantly. "Dogs don't get much attached to their folks." He paused to think. "After that, we grew and then this guy comes in. Musta heard there was a litter of pure blooded German Shepherds at the shelter. Odd little fellow, he was - really short and he smelled like Chinese food."

Steve snorted and chuckled.

"He came up to our cage and tapped the bars. All my litter mates flinched back, and I stepped forward and snarled my very scariest. Prolly wasn't as impressive as it should 'ave been but I sure wasn't going to let anyone scare them." Joe looked off. "He took me off to the facility. Trained me. Fairly easy stuff, after you built up enough muscle that is. Once I was old enough and all trained up, I got my vest and my partner."

"Robert?" Steve asked turning his head as someone flashed a picture with their phone.

"Naw. That was the Chinese-smelling guy, the trainer - Jessica. She was my partner." Joe gave a doggy grin then looked down at Steve. "Do you need a break?"

Steve shook his head, panting. He wasn't in pain so he could handle the exercise. "I'm good. We can get there today right?"

"Mhmm." Joe nodded affirmatively.

There was a little pause, and then Steve prompted. "Jessica?"

"Oh." Joe recalled. "Her. I was introduced to her first. She was a weathered police woman, well-respected and her old partner - a dog named Bower - had died a year ago in a fire fight. She was finally ready to move on and I fell for her at first sight." A spark leapt in the dull eyes. "I wanted her safe. I wanted her protected. She wanted the same for me. We were like two halves of a shadow. We were mostly a hostage rescue team; Jessica and I were the top team for seven years." The German Shepherd suddenly looked younger- holding himself up, full of pride. "The best thing was when you could watch a person come back. Come back to their families. The children. The men. The women."

"What happened to her? Is she still around?" Steve huffed.

The old dog sighed. "C'mere and rest. I need a break too."

They staggered into a nearby alley. The big dog lay down like an avalanche falling to the earth. Steve collapsed gratefully against his warm side. The sky was dark grey with the kind of clouds promising some sort of cold, wet fury. Joe nudged the puppy deep into his side to keep him warm. Steve started to tear off the cast. When he turned back, which was hopefully soon, it would be in the way. Joe gave him a hand - jaw - until it was all the way off.

"It was two years ago. Hostage situation - two little girls being held up in an old apartment building by some murderer." Joe looked across the street at two little girls and a young boy playing. "Fetch. That was our command. It didn't actually mean fetch. It was more just a 'go' word. One word sent myself and Jessica to action, the rest of us too. Fetch. Go. Action. I was in first, in the back. Stay quiet." His eyes were so very far away. "Jessica was in right behind me, the girls were in the corner, tied up. The guy was pacing the floor laughing, just laughing. You could just smell that there was something wrong with him, with the situation. I put my nose to the sky."

They inhaled together and Steve looked into the sky.

"It smelled like danger. Bad." Joe growled. "The air was hazy. He stalked forward then I got the scent. _Smoke_. There was smoke, and smoke comes from fires. It was getting hot. The girls kept glancing at us and they unwittingly gave us away. The building creaked and the murderer spun. He started shooting and I got him down easily enough but the whole thing went to hell."

The kids had stopped playing and looked up too.

"Fire. It literally fell from the ceiling, and the building started to fall apart. Jessica pinned the guy and shook at me - that was my signal to get the girls. I grabbed one and nearly dragged her outside. The other team took her. The doorway collapsed, but it was an easy jump though." Small white flecks floated down from the sky. "It was ashy and hazy. Way too hot. I couldn't see."

The kids on the street were running for their homes. Steve could nearly smell the pain of Joe's memories.

"There were flames everywhere. I could only crawl, trying to see, trying to smell. Neither one worked though. I let my heart show me the way. I found her, Jessica was kneeling. She had her mouth covered and her cheeks were streaked. The girl got out." The old dog didn't cry. Dogs don't cry. "It was so sudden. The building, it fell on us. On her. That's how I got the scar." The brown eyes turned back to him. "It tore my back open. Fanned out. But it…it…" They could barely see across the street from the snow.

"It killed her."

There was silence. Steve put his muzzle to Joe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Steve mumbled sadly, shivering.

Joe jolted suddenly. "Come on kiddo, we can't stay here. It'll get too cold fo' you tonight."

He picked the pup up in his jaws, and they started to move again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hours." Tony said wearily.

The rest of the Avengers looked up. They had created a small camp in the lobby, a little refugee camp for them all. Sleeping bags and pillows littered the floor, and no one was sleeping. They were all just waiting - watching very carefully. They would be able to see Steve before he could even see the building.

The snow was swirling around and around.

"Hours." Bruce agreed from his place flat-out on the floor.

Clint lay on his side, facing the door. "I know what the word means, but what are you scientist-types groaning about?" He asked, not moving his eyes from the door.

Natasha studied them all from her place, propped up against the wall with her hands over her knee.

"Hours." Tony griped. He held up a vial. "It took two super-geniuses hours to figure _this_ out."

The tired inventor slid down the wall, where he slouched next to the huntress.

"Two sleep-deprived and highly stressed super-geniuses." She mumbled.

Bruce shook his head. "It shouldn't have made that much of a difference."

"Well it did." Clint snapped sharply. "Deal with it. Hours and hours it took so it would be done. It's good now?"

Tony and Bruce nodded. "It'll reverse the effects, whatever they may be."

The archer frowned. "You're sure?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Of course not! We barely know what happened, Hawks. We don't even know the effects the original had!"

"Stop it." Bruce snapped.

The room went silent and Natasha twitched. Even to this day there was a residual fear in her chest of the good doctor's other side. Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry." He said. "I've got control, it's all okay. Just…we can't start fighting again. Steve isn't here to break it up and Thor isn't here for comic relief."

"Comic relief?" Tony huffed. He thought for a second. "I can't even think of anything. Thanks for making us all depressed, Birdbrain."

Tony rolled the vial lightly between his fingers. "Should we have it in a needle or something?"

Bruce shrugged, retrieving just that from his pocket. "If it makes you feel better, put half of the serum in. Then we have some left over if some act of God breaks either."

"What do you mean?" Clint jerked forward. "That's all we have? How much will it take to fix Steve?"

"We said we didn't know." Tony took the syringe. "And we still don't. We don't know how much he needs. We don't know what the poison did. We don't know if we can make anymore. We used as many antibodies as we could for the formula, Katniss." The inventor angrily un-stoppered the tube.

"Tony." Natasha warned as the vial tilted dangerously.

Stark righted it with a groan as a precious drop fell to the floor. A sparkling droplet shimmered sadly on the floor and Tony drew the syringe full of liquid.

"Here Clint." He handed it to said man, contemplating the small droplet.

The archer delicately took it from his place on the floor. He arranged his body and the blankets around that one point. It meant so much. The snow was swirling outside the door making it dark inside. Tony corked the vial safely and handed that to Bruce. He rolled forward onto his knees then flopped to his stomach. The inventor pulled a pillow to his chest and put his head on it.

"Tired." He mumbled.

Clint sighed. "Then sleep."

"Fantastic idea, _Legolas_." Tony huffed.

"Would you two let it go?" Bruce murmured, rolling his head over towards the door. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, suddenly jumping to his knees.

"What?" Everyone looked over instantly.

"Look!" Bruce pointed out the glass door to two sets of eyes looking in through the dark and heavy snow fall.

"It's those dogs." Natasha commented.

Tony leapt to his feet almost instantly. He and Clint shot over to the door and opened both of them.

"Come here, pups." Clint called.

"Here doggie." Tony clapped his hands. "Come on, get in. You can't stay out there tonight." The tiny pup wobbled forward with a careful push from his elder.

"What are you two doing?" Natasha questioned.

"We can't let them freeze." Tony didn't look at her. "Besides, he was the first one we saw after Cap pulled a vanishing act."

"They can stay here." Clint said excitedly. "They can stay until Steve comes back!"

* * *

It had taken three hours to walk all the way to even the correct block. Steve was tired beyond belief - all four of his feet ached and he hadn't even been walking that much of the time. Old Joe had carried him block after block and he felt so useless, like a dead weight.

He was set down suddenly.

"Sorry pup." Joe panted. "We're almost there but I can't carry you anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Steve woofed softly with his tail between his legs.

"'Ts okay pup. We just need to get in soon."

They both closed their eyes as wind blasted down the streets.

"There it is!" Steve panted excitedly.

The lobby to the massive tower had never looked more beautiful. Every light was on leaving the rest of the tower looking dark in the harsh snowstorm. He hopped forward and yelped. Steve fell to the ground. A hot mouth picked him up by the scruff and placed him back on his feet.

"Steady pup." Joe said calmly.

They walked toward the door. Steve kept to a slow limp. He stopped suddenly.

"No." He whimpered.

The German Shepard looked in. "The big one."

"He's not there." Steve whimpered. "Thor isn't there." He coughed. "I can't get back if he's not there." Panic tinged his blue eyes. What was he going to do?

Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. They were all camped out on the floor. But Thor wasn't there. Blankets and pillows. Bruce handed something to Tony.

"Look there." Joe said, cutting off Steve's panic.

The vial caught the light with a shimmer. Like liquid starlight.

"What is it?" The smaller asked, a bit dazed. He felt drawn to the tube, especially its contents.

Joe cocked his head and they stood transfixed as a small droplet fell to the ground. It seemed to stand in time and they drew in a breath.

"The antidote." Joe huffed.

"Yeah." Steve huffed then shook his head. "Wait it is? How…how do you know?"

"You know it too." The Shepard cocked his head. "You feel it though?"

The little golden pup nodded.

"That's your instincts pup." Joe said.

Clint received the syringe that Steve so desperately need.

"I have to get that." Steve mumbled the statement like a prayer.

Joe sat down, staring at the door. The wind whipped them both as they watched inside. Steve whimpered - he didn't know if his teammate heard him or what, but by some mercy of heaven, Bruce turned his head. The doctor jerked up to his knees, pointing at the two freezing companions. A small conversation occurred. Tony and Clint struggled up and scrambled madly to the doors, shoving them open.

"Come here, pups." Clint called.

"Pups?" Joe woofed.

"Here doggies." Tony clapped his hands. "Come on, get in. You can't stay out there tonight."

They looked ridiculous, pausing the smallest dog in his tracks. But they were his ridiculous friends - Clint with his mothering and Tony just being Tony. This was his team and he loved them.

Joe nudged him.

"Come on. Go get it." The dog got him to stand. "Get back to your companions."

They treaded forward with Steve's limp more pronounced than ever.


	12. Finale

"That's it, come on." Clint cheered as the two figures crossed the street.

Wind licked their skin but the two people didn't seem to care, Steve noted. The weather seemed to be completely against them entering the Avenger's Tower. Tony and Clint fought with the doors. Finally, Steve and Joe entered and the wind closed the way as soon as the two Avengers released their grasp.

Bruce knelt down in front of the dogs. "You made it all the way here? You were both seen on the other side of town yesterday." He scratched Joe's face softly. "My gosh, you're freezing."

"Here." Natasha handed him a blanket and she knelt next to Steve.

"Your team is very friendly." Joe woofed as a blanket was thrown over him.

"Watch that one." Bruce warned. "He is really beat up."

The woman nodded and carefully covered the pup.

"Yeah, they are." Steve agreed.

Clint and Tony came to surround them. Warmth surrounded the two dogs.

"Well he got hit by a truck." Tony commented touching the smaller dog's ear lightly so he wouldn't hurt him. "We all saw you little guy, I'm glad you survived."

"If only you knew who you were talking about." Steve yapped.

Then he jerked up in realization.

Tony pulled his hand away and Natasha grabbed the blanket. "Sorry pup, did we hurt you?"

"The vial!" Steve yipped, standing up on his hind legs to look.

"There." Joe gestured with his nose.

The pup leapt over Natasha's arm.

"Hey!" Clint yelled.

Steve ignored them and ignored the pain in his broken leg. Where? Where? There! He picked up the syringe in his small mouth.

"No!" Tony yelled, standing first. He took one step and Joe leapt up. The huge German Shepard and grabbed the man's sleeve in his maw.

"Let go!" Tony snarled, shoving his hand on the dog's face.

Steve twisted, trying to reach his side to put the injection in. A hand grabbed his scruff and lifted.

"Drop that!" Clint hollered.

The puppy jerked releasing the vial to cry in pain. It fell through space twisting. Clint nearly dropped Steve trying to catch it. He snatched at the glass as it slipped through his fingers. The archer let out a heartbreaking moan covered by the sound of shattering glass.

He shook the little dog viciously. "Why did you do that you stupid dog!"

Steve struggled weakly. "Clint! Clint! Come on it's me!" He howled.

Joe growled still holding Tony's coat.

"Get him off!" The inventor nearly shrieked beating at the German Shepard.

A hammer flew through the area crashing into the older dog's side. Joe yowled in pain and smashed into the wall releasing the fabric. Mjolnir returned to Thor's hand as he ran in the doorway. The Asgardian put himself between Joe and the Avengers.

"Are you alright Man of Iron?" He questioned furiously.

Tony swallowed shakily, examining his wrist. "Yeah. Just tore my coat."

Thor nodded and snarled, mimicking Joe. "Foul beast! I never thought to lay eyes on thy filthy hide again!"

Joe turned and showed the terrifying face that had saved Steve from the puppy-eaters before. His ears pinned back and teeth shone white. He looked no older than a dog in his prime. Steve jerked in Clint's hand as words, human words, poured from Joe's muzzle.

"And I never thought to see you again." The German Shepard growled. "Thor son of Odin. After your treatment of my Father, and mine and mine sibling's escape!"

"Nought matters now." Thor said swinging his hammer threateningly. "You have threatened my friends and for that you shall pay. I will banish you farther than Odin possible could!"

_Sorry Clint. _Steve apologized mentally. The pup twisted biting the wrist that held him.

"Ouch!" The archer cried dropping Steve.

The pup yipped on impact. Joe's scary face dropped for half a second to concern but rose quickly back to its defense. Steve scrambled up, forcing pain down. He madly dashed between the two combatants.

"Stop." He cried.

Thor just frowned. "And now you put before me one so young that you have corrupted? Will your tyranny never end?"

"My tyranny?" Joe snarled. "I had none to begin with."

"You murdered your own brother!" The Asgardian roared.

"As if I had a choice!" Joe leapt at him.

Steve mustered up every bit of strength he had and pushed off colliding with the vastly larger beast. He screamed in pain. Joe scrambled off him.

"Cub?" He nosed the little pup.

"Ouch." Steve murmured. He pushed up until he was sitting. "Stop, please stop. Why didn't you have a choice? Makes us understand."

"What is there to understand?" The blond Avenger knelt down looking at the pup. "Young Midgard Canine, this dog, Vali, tore his brother apart in cold blood in the presence of their own Father, my brother, Loki."

"I didn't know he had kids." Natasha muttered.

Tony shrugged not taking his eyes off the scene. Clint studied the little dog. There was something very familiar about him.

Thor ignored them trying to convince the youngling to move. "My Father, Odin All-Father, punished him by turning him into a wolf and banishing him from the kingdom."

"You've got it wrong." Joe groaned. His street accent returned with weariness and he returned to the old looking police dog. "Your precious All-Father turned me into this. He set a spell of rage upon me to kill poor Nari." He was shaking with pained memories. "Can you imagine the pain of tearing your own baby brother apart without being able to stop it? He bound Father to a **_with Nari's entrails _**to keep him silent. Then All-Father banished me and sent me spinning out to the stars."

Joe or Vali, whoever he was, bowed him head. His dim brown eyes closed. Tony looked sick. Even Natasha had paled at the story.

The dog looked up. "I was reborn here as this canine. I've done the best I could."

"Done a darn good job to." Tony muttered.

"What do you speak of?" Thor questioned setting his hammer down finally.

"Huh?" The inventor looked up. "Oh. Well. Um, Jarv? Can you show 'em?"

A screen flicked to life showing a store of data files. The first picture showed a hardened female police officer kneeling with a happy looking dog.

"Jessica." Joe keened lowly.

"Yep." Tony nodded. "Your old partner. Thor buddy, these are police dogs. Specifically," He tilted his head toward the German Shepard, "A hostage rescue team. Over a hundred lives are accounted to that team."

"How do you know your magical screens do not lie?" Thor asked halfheartedly.

The big dog turned his sad eyes to the Asgardian. "You are different from what I remember."

"Thor." Steve spoke up. "I don't think he's lying."

Blue eyes studied the ragged looking puppy. "Vali you have yourself a very bright student."

"It's no student." The Shepard said remembering the original mission. "This cub isn't even a dog."

"Steve?"

The pup jerked his head around to where Clint was kneeling on the floor.

"Yeah. It's me." He said sitting tiredly on his haunches.

"Brother of the Shield? Is it truly you?" Thor boomed loudly.

"Yes Thor." He answered. "Remember, we just had Thanksgiving dinner a few days ago and you thought it was Natasha and Clint's wedding feast?"

"Steven!" The Asgardian cried. "It is you!"

Clint glanced around frantically. "Where's the rest of the solution?"

Bruce jerked and fumbled with his pocket. "Here!" He showed open handedly.

"Needle?" Tony asked taking the glass tube.

Natasha silently handed him one.

"I don't know where to be thankful of fearful that carry a hypodermic needle around." He muttered as he drew in the blue liquid.

Steve limped over to Clint and Tony handed the steady handed archer the potion. He lightly parted the golden-white fur and seeped the new serum into the tiny body. He stepped back quickly as the puppy convulsed. Steve howled in pain as the new kind of poison tore through his system. The thin howled turned into a full-throated cry. The pup fell to its side and the blonde fur rippled and warped. The dog expanded dramatically as his skin was coated in something other than fur. He stopped yelling and everyone just stared as Steve Rogers coughed slightly.

"St-Steve?" Tony's voice wavered.

The blonde captain rolled to his knees and weight hit him like a ton of bricks. There were five different people clinging to him.

"Ah! Gentle." He gasped. "Still sore."

They all jumped back looking guilty and concerned.

"It's okay." Steve smiled. "I did get hit by a car earlier though." He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Clint fussed, looking over his arm. "Your back's all torn up too. What the hell did you do?"

Steve chuckled. "Long story."

"Don't you 'long story' us." Clint chastised sternly.

Steve leant over and gave the mother hen a tight hug with his unbroken arm. Clint gripped his shoulder tightly and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before sitting back.

Tony tapped his foot with his expression halfway between crying and laughter. "You were a puppy?"

"Yeah." Steve answered then he looked over. "Joe? Or, ah, Vali?"

"Just Joe." The old German Shepard looked so different now as he padded over. Even older than before.

"Thank you. So much." The Captain murmured softly.

"Don't sweat it pup." The dog woofed, nuzzling his hand.

"Vali Lokison." Thor said solemnly. "My Nephew, I owe you an apology."

The Shepard shrugged. "No sweat. Now if you'll excuse me," He cocked his comically, "I have other pups to save."

"No way in hell!" Tony objected and started a convincing debate with the canine to stay overnight.

"How's your …." Natasha looked him over. "…Everything?"

Steve smiled. "On the mend. It has three days of healing to catch up on. It's actually moving really quickly." Then he yawned. "Gosh I'm so tired."

"Yeah, the rest of us too." Tony complained rolling to his side. "It's been kind of high tension around here without you, Cap."

Steve laughed tiredly. "So are we having a sleep-over here or what?"

"Are you staying?" Bruce asked the dog, scratching the pointed ear gently.

Joe moaned deeply. "If you do that I won't have a choice."

"We would gladly accept you here." Thor said.

The dog chuckled. "I'll stay the night but I am needed on the street."

"Then we're getting a puppy tomorrow." Tony said fiercely, half asleep.

"When was that decided?" Steve asked.

"While you were gone." Natasha informed, pulling a blanket over herself.

Clint tossed a blanket lightly over the soldier and tied off the blood flow from some of Steve's newly opened wounds. The soldier didn't complain at all, just laid there tiredly.

The archer paused. "If we get a dog, is Thor going to be talking to it constantly?" Clint asked dumbstruck.

They all laughed silently and Steve – once again - just took a second to admire his team. Clint was stuck right by his side, probably until he regained full rotation in his arm. Tony was falling asleep already and Natasha looked to be far ahead of them all. Bruce was still petting Joe.

Thor left to remove his heavy armor before returning to bed down with the rest of them.

"Go to sleep, Cap." Tony yawned. "We're hauling everyone down to the shelter in the morning so we need your perky eyes bright and shiny blue."

Steve chuckled as Joe curled up comfortably next to him he drifted off to sleep.

It would be fun to have a dog around.

* * *

I have to give a huge thank you to the world's most magnificent Beta ever. The End's Envoy, please step up and take a bow. You got this done fast and neatly, helping me where I really needed help without changing my style and for that you have my eternal gratitude.

* * *

Cultural note: In Norse Mythology the son of Loki, Vali is actual transformed into a wolf by Odin and set to kill his brother as Loki's punishment. The entrails (guts) of Nari were used to tie Loki to a rock to suffer for millions of years. Quite a tragic story.


End file.
